


Mutated Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: ARK: The Inherited's Beginnings [1]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine awakens in the world of a broken ARK where she bares no memory of how she got here but is horrified to see what she looks like and began experiencing random strains of pain she now explores the world of Aberration to uncover her past and how she got here in the first place and in the end she faces her demons.





	Mutated Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this since writing in a First Person POV is my weakness but have this I guess

_ **'ERULIAF.'** _

I had no memory of how I got here everything in my head just felt like static as I tried my best to remember how it all ended up like this and now look at me just a creature lying on broken machinery looking like a corpse. My eye's opened finally seeing the world I was in.

Slowly I stood up and observed my surroundings I had ended up on a long broken bridge with moss and other plant life growing on it my long ears perked up hearing the sounds of a distant Earthquake my neck also felt weird so I felt it with my hand to see what was wrong and I found out what was the cause of this weird feeling. 

A leathered collar was on my neck with a tag on it 'Experiment 45' the tag said this was something I also had no memory of.

Knowing that I can't just stand on this bridge forever I ventured fourth hearing the ambiance of the forest that was below the bridge I walked towards the edge and looked down seeing that instead of normal tree's there were just mushroom-like trees and creatures that looked different then how they normally looked almost as if they were mutated this world wasn't like anything I'll give it that but besides that I continued walking along the bridge seeing how far it'll take me it wasn't long until I came at the end of the bridge seeing it was broken in half leaving a gap. 

Before I could think of what to do next I held my head as I felt a lot of pain go through my body it felt like something was stabbing into me but as far as I was aware there was nobody there but me I stumbled backward which caused me to fall off the bridge that's when the pain finally went away I opened my eyes and saw myself falling through the air I turned my head seeing I was going to crash into the ground. 

The local creatures in the area ran away from fright as I crashed into the ground after a few minutes I slowly got back up coughing up some dirt small creatures that ran way hid in the bushes and watched me at a safe distance seeing that I also landed near a river I crawled towards it and looked at my reflection when I saw what I looked like I was horrified.

The side of my face looked almost like a monster and my shoulders had large spikes poking out of them my back had spines that ended at my tail seeing how much of a horrible monster I looked made me cover my face I didn't remember looking like this but at the same time I had no memory of anything before these events nothing was right anymore there had to be a reason for all of this right? But, unfortunately, I did not know the exact reason.

An hour passed and I've calmed down of the situation of my appearance I stood up and began thinking if I wanted to remember everything in the past and what led to this situation I had to explore this world for answers I stood up my tail flicking to the side and looked out into the distance my journey into this vast mutated world had now begun.


End file.
